As a method for producing an optically active bisamidoalcohol compound which is used as an intermediate for an optically active bisoxazoline compound which is a ligand of an asymmetric synthesis catalyst (e.g. Patent document 1 and 2), for example, a method for mixing an optically active aminoalcohol and dimethyl malonate in the absence of a solvent and heating thereof (e.g. Non-patent document 1) and a method for synthesizing by reacting an optically active aminoalcohol with a malonyl dichloride compound in the presence of a base have been known.
Patent document 1: JP 11-171874 A
Patent document 2: JP 2000-80060 A
Non-patent document 1: Helvetica Chimica Acta, 74, 232(1991)
Non-patent document 2: J. Org. Chem., 63, 4541(1998)